


even in the dark we will find a way out

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Explicit Sexual Content, Future Fic, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, warning for sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Javi wasn’t sure when and how, but something had shifted in the way he was looking at Yuzuru now. He had retired five years before, Yuzuru following him two seasons later, and Javi could still remember the day he found out about it, that weird churning in his stomach and a lump in his throat. He couldn’t help but wonder how Yuzuru was doing, letting go of something what used to be- or still was- his entire life. And in that moment, looking at his phone while sitting on his bed in Madrid, something had clicked inside him, as if a switch had been flicked, and Javi couldn’t help but think. Imagine. Dream. Those weren’t unfamiliar feelings for him- longing, desire. Love. But it was new, to feel them towards Yuzuru.





	even in the dark we will find a way out

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest thank you to Mary_the_gardener for all the help with this one <3  
This piece is actually inspired by ["All I Ask"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260393) by estriel and you should all read it if you haven't yet!  
Title stolen from "Us" by James Bay.  
I hope you... enjoy :p  
(Also this will probably be locked at some point, but now I feel bold so here we go!)

“Will you have dinner with me?”

Javi looked up from his phone and met Yuzuru’s smile, and he smiled back, despite feeling just a little bit surprised.

“Sure. Tonight?”

“Mhh.” Yuzuru nodded, and then his smile dimmed a little for a second “You’re leaving right after the last show, right?”

“Yeah, duty calls.”

Yuzuru kept on looking at him with the same expression, a bit puzzled, but then he smiled brightly again.

“I’ll text you.” he announced before walking away and Javi shook his head, smiling fondly and trying to ignore a little pang deep inside his chest. He was looking forward to spend some time with Yuzuru, something they hadn’t done in the past years, if not counting those few encounters during ice shows, just like now.

Javi wasn’t sure when and how, but something had shifted in the way he was looking at Yuzuru now. He had retired five years before, Yuzuru following him two seasons later, and Javi could still remember the day he found out about it, that weird churning in his stomach and a lump in his throat. He couldn’t help but wonder how Yuzuru was doing, letting go of something what used to be- or still was- his entire life. And in that moment, looking at his phone while sitting on his bed in Madrid, something had clicked inside him, as if a switch had been flicked, and Javi couldn’t help but think. Imagine. Dream. Those weren’t unfamiliar feelings for him- longing, desire. Love. But it was new, to feel them towards Yuzuru.

Javi had had time, to think about it, and he had time to decide that he wasn’t going to do anything. If it was someone else, he would probably try, confess. But that was Yuzuru, who barely did friendship and who for sure didn’t do relationships. And that thing between them was already complicated and fragile enough for Javi to destroy it. They had had enough drama already, and Javi… he was pretty good at dealing with losing something he wanted.

“So-” Yuzuru smiled easily from above his glass “How are you doing, Javi?’

They were sitting in a cosy restaurant close to the hotel they were staying in. They ordered food and some drinks that Yuzuru insisted had “only a bit of alcohol”, and Javi honestly enjoyed the evening so far. Yuzuru was less tense than Javi remembered him to be, relaxed and confident, and it was a good look on him.

“I’m okay. Busy with the kids.” he answered, smiling fondly at the memory of his students, a group of kids with eyes full of dreams and wonder “What about you? You’re having fun on retirement?”

“I-” Yuzuru hesitated for a second, fingers wrapping around his glass, and he smiled a bit secretively “I don’t complain, actually.”

He seemed absolutely comfortable and so attractive that Javi’s heart clenched painfully, and he wished they could go back in time to when they had been just kids and everything was so much easier, with no titles and misunderstandings between them.

They talked, surprisingly freely, they ate and ordered another round of that funny drink, and Javi’s heart almost stopped skipping a beat everytime Yuzuru smiled at him with that new smile. With every passing minute it was easier, and Javi almost didn’t notice when the sky outside turned deep blue, and when Yuzuru suddenly put his elbows on the table and looked at Javi with eyes filled with sparks.

“I was meaning to ask you, Javi.” he started, tilting his head a little “When can I expect a wedding invitation?”

His tone was light and teasing, but Javi’s heart dropped. They had never talked about that and it was a bit jarring now, for Yuzuru to show interest in Javi’s personal life.

And to be honest, that topic was still making something inside Javi twitch with regret.

“Not soon.” he said, twirling his glass “Or maybe never.”

It came out a bit more bitter than he had intended, and he flinched slightly, annoyed with himself. The break up had been surprisingly clean, with no ugly fits, just a few tears shared quietly because of what was never meant to be.

“Oh.” Yuzuru hummed quietly, something like compassion running through his face before he smiled again, softer “I’m sorry, I thought-” he flinched and shrugged apologetically “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Javi shook his head, smiling slightly “Maybe I’m just… maybe it’s not that easy, to love me, in the end.”

Yuzuru didn’t say anything, and Javi couldn’t quite read his expression, intense but gentle, and his stomach churned with something like anticipation. Yuzuru sighed, shaking his head a little and leaning back in his chair, and he looked away for a second to nod at a waiter before focusing his eyes on Javi agai.

“And how are you feeling, Javi?” he asked quietly, and Javi felt his heartbeat quickening up, blood rushing inside his veins, and he barely noticed when there were new glassed on their table. He didn’t feel drunk, not even tipsy, but there was some dizziness creeping on him, something that was forming in the charged air between him and Yuzuru.

“I’m okay.” he said, his voice a bit hoarse, and he had to take a sip to get his voice to normal.

Yuzuru shook his head again, a corner of his mouth twitching, as if he knew something Javi didn’t.

“You seem lonely.” he said quietly and Javi’s breathing hitched, chest feeling tight and blood pulsing in his ears.

They had never talked like that, so seriously but also so easily, eyes never looking away for more than just a few seconds. It felt significant, every move, every word, and Javi wasn’t even surprised when he felt Yuzuru’s leg touching his lightly, eyes sparkling.

“Maybe a bit.” Javi admitted quietly and Yuzuru smiled, with the same smile he wore when he was facing a challenge he knew he could conquer, and Javi saw with all clarity what was going to happen. And the only question was if he would give in, knowing that it wouldn’t do anything good to his heart.

“I know the feeling.” Yuzuru said, but he didn’t look sad or troubled; he was still smiling as he raised his glass, looking straight at Javi with his dark eyes that didn’t try to cover anything up “And I’ll drink to that.”

Javi exhaled deeply, feeling dizzy, his hand clutching the glass tightly, and he knew that the choice was his.

And then, he made it.

“Me too.”

* * *

Yuzuru breathed out softly, his nose scrunching a little as if he was dreaming about something unpleasant, but then his face was all smooth and calm again, relaxed and young, and Javi's heart fluttered, little blue bird caught in a cage.

He wanted to reach out and touch Yuzuru's face, brush his bangs away, trace his features. He wanted to wake him up with a kiss, and he wanted to feel him again, trembling and whispering Javi's name feverishly.

But it would be enough to just hug Yuzuru, to wrap his arms around him, nuzzle against his neck and sleep, warm and blissful.

But that was what lovers did. Not them.

Javi swallowed hard, forcing his heavy limbs to move, and he slipped out of the bed, his feet tapping against the floor quietly as he paced to the bathroom, Yuzuru still sleeping, not startled at all.

Javi closed the door behind him carefully and took a deep breath, air leaving his lungs in a broken sigh. He was tired, so tired, and he wanted so much to just crawl back into the bed again, even if to keep only to his side of the bed; but then he thought about waking up, about all the awkwardness that would hang in the air between them, and Yuzuru's tight, distant smile, and Javi didn't think he could handle it. It hurt too much as it was, with echo of pleasure still pulsing deep inside his body, and Javi wanted to be alone when the low would hit him, because Yuzuru didn't need to witness that.

Javi needed a few moments, and then he glanced into the mirror, and his heart almost jumped out of his chest, blood rushing, skin crawling.

His cheeks were still flushed, hair disheveled from how Yuzuru had been pulling at them, desperate and whiny. Javi shuddered, only now noticed a scratch on his forearm, and a bruise on the junction of his neck and shoulder, visible proofs of what had happened just mere moments before, and Javi still could feel warmth of Yuzuru's body, his scent lingering to Javi's skin.

Javi closed his eyes, every muscle of his body trembling, and he hoped that he was strong enough, to go back there, gather his clothes quietly and hope that somehow everything wasn't fucked up yet.

But the moment the bathroom door clicked behind him quietly, the night lamp flicked and there was Yuzuru, sitting up and blinking sleepily in the dim light.

"Hi." he mumbled, voice thick from sleep "Come back here." he ordered and Javi stopped abruptly, not sure what to do, his mind yelling at him to go, but his heart telling him an entirely different story.

Yuzuru must have sensed that something was off, of maybe he was just impatient, because he sighed deeply, tilting his head and looking at Javi with eyes that seemed so impossibly dark.

"Javi." he said lowly, playful and teasing, and if Javi was a stronger man, he would have resisted, protect himself and his foolish heart. But he was weak, and he was so cold, so he gave in, with almost terrifying ease.

He wasn't sure how it happened, but suddenly he was lying on his back, and Yuzuru was all over him, kissing him deep and sloppy, and Javi was kissing him back, his body reacting, arms wrapping around Yuzuru to pull him closer, just for a moment, just for a minute.

It was so clear now, that he had been wanting that for longer than he could remember, to be like that with Yuzuru, hot and melting against each other, limbs tangling on the sheets, Yuzuru's sweaty body moving on top of him, tongue licking into Javi's mouth sensually.

It was terrifying, to feel and want so much, and that little part of Javi's mind that was still sane was screaming at him to get away, save himself before his heart would shatter even more. But instead he just tightened his grip around Yuzuru, rocking gently and moaning softly at the sensation coiling in his stomach and spreading to every cell of his body. Yuzuru chuckled lowly, nipping on Javi's lower lip before sitting straight up, looking down at Javi with dark, hungry eyes, and Javi thought about how they had stumbled into that room not so long ago, greedy and clumsy and wild, and Javi wasn't even sure how it had happened. After so much time of quiet longing, it just happened, and now it should end, but Javi didn't move, body still and eyes fixed on Yuzuru's face, smooth and beautiful.

Maybe it was all worth it, even if it was just a moment, a wonder that would never happen again. Because Javi wasn't stupid, and he knew he couldn't fool himself with hope that Yuzuru wanted him for real, and for longer than that one summer night.

Yuzuru was a beautiful creature, wild and free, and Javi had no right to expect that he would change, not for him.

Javi couldn't even tell when it had started, when the first spark of longing appeared, sudden and so painfully one- sided Javi didn't even have to ask. He knew Yuzuru for years now and he knew better. People were never Yuzuru's first choice, and Javi didn't dare to hope that it was different, now.

He must have drifted away for a second, because Yuzuru clicked his tongue, not satisfied with only half of the attention he was getting, and he reached to cup Javi's cheek, thumb brushing over his lower lip.

"Hmmm." he hummed quietly, pushing his finger inside Javi's mouth, and Javi sucked on it helplessly, trapped under Yuzuru's dark, heated gaze, his cock twitching, arousal heavier with every second.

Yuzuru smiled, wide and beatific, and retreated his hand only to reach behind himself and sighing contentedly, and Javi's breathing hitched as his brain was catching up on what was happening.

"Perfect." Yuzuru mumbled, and Javi felt like he hadn't hear his voice in forever, and it only made him shiver even more, and he barely registered Yuzuru moving down his body and spreading his legs a bit, until he felt puffs of hot breath against his erection.

"Yu-" Javi's voice died in his throat when a second later he felt Yuzuru's lips wrapping around the head of his cock, sucking gently, and Javi whimpered, hands curling on the sheets.

It was almost unbearably good already, Yuzuru's velvety mouth, his hands splayed on Javi's thighs, keeping him down, and Javi closed his eyes, head falling back on the mattress, lips parting as he panted quietly, blood rushing inside his veins.

It was slick and hot, Yuzuru sucking on Javi's cock teasingly before pulling away and pressing brief kisses along his length, and then doing it all again. Javi's mind went blank, dizzy with pleasure, and he wasn't able to form a coherent thought, his all being focused on the velvety heat of Yuzuru's mouth and his own rapid heartbeat. He couldn't think about what it meant and what it didn't, about what was going to happen and how much it was going to hurt. Because now Yuzuru wanted him, touching him in the most intimate of ways, and Javi lost track of time, trapped between Yuzuru's lips and hands, balancing on the edge of pleasure.

He couldn't stop a raw groan from escaping his throat when Yuzuru pulled back, moving to straddle Javi's hips, smiling with pleasure and urgency, and Javi knew what was going to happen, and he was only able to look at Yuzuru helplessly, gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles went white.

It was so much different from before, when they had fucked fast and a bit clumsy, mindless with lust and need. But now Yuzuru was smiling as he slowly sank down Javi's cock, letting out short, quiet sighs, and then moaning loudly when he took the whole length inside, his face scrunching with pleasure, eyes never leaving Javi's face.

"Touch me." he whispered breathlessly and Javi did that, reaching with his shaky hand to cup Yuzuru's cheek, and then slowly tracing down Yuzuru's neck and collarbones, brushing his nipples and feeling muscles of his stomach fluttering, and he tried to memorize everything, every single detail, carve it in his memory so he could treasure it forever.

They kept moving like that, slow, shallow, understanding each other without words as they let the heat build, and Javi wasn't sure how he was going to survive it, and how he could keep on biting his tongue when Yuzuru looked at him like that, like Javi was the only person in the world he wanted.

Maybe he did, for a moment, and Javi would take it, because he needed it, warmth and intimacy, and he needed Yuzuru, even if just for those few fleeting hours.

Javi couldn’t tell how long it was going like that, him lifting his hips to meet Yuzuru’s, and suddenly it was so much more, faster, deeper, Yuzuru gasping and writhing, arching his back to find the best angle, mouth falling open, muscles of his thighs and stomach tensing.

“Yes.” he moaned, reaching to stroke himself, and Javi was mesmerized by his expression, the way his chest was raising in erratic breathing, by his delicate fingers moving with some frantic desperation; Javi couldn’t help it and he reached to cover Yuzuru’s hands with his, moving it in unison, and Yuzuru shuddered violently, his hips jerking forward, and a second later he came with a hoarse, raw groan, and every muscle in Javi’s body tensed, so close to his own release it hurt, but he didn’t dare to take it, too anxious to hurt Yuzuru.

But Yuzuru didn't stop moving, taking Javi inside his trembling body, whimpering quietly as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Javi's jaw sloppily.

"Come on." he murmured harshly, his hips rolling against Javi's "Come on, Javi-"

And just like that Javi let go, and he was falling and falling, and the only thing he was aware of was Yuzuru's body, on top of him, around him, and it felt so, so right that Javi couldn't breathe, trembling with emotions and aftershocks running through his muscles.

Yuzuru chuckled quietly against Javi's skin, yawning quietly, his hand coming to trace teasing circles on Javi's chest.

"That was nice." he murmured contentedly, one of very few sentences he said that night. He shifted a little, hissing quietly when Javi slipped out of his body, and Javi expected dizzily for him to roll over to the other side of the bed, or go to the bathroom, just put some distance; but instead Yuzuru rest his head on Javi's chest, one leg thrown around Javi's waist in lazy, intimate way. He sighed again, sleepy and satisfied, but Javi felt something cold settling inside his chest and spreading to his weak limbs, and it felt even worse than before, that terrible, dull ache reminding him that he had broken his own goddamn heart himself.

"I think I should go."

It hurt, to say that out loud, like swallowing down little pieces of glass, but Javi thought that it would be better, to be the one to walk away, to avoid the terrible morning that would wipe all illusions away.

"No, you can stay here." Yuzuru mumbled, his lips brushing Javi's skin "You don't have to go anywhere."

And with that, Javi felt like something snapped inside him, one final piece that had been letting him hold on breaking, and he felt tears welling up in his eyes, and he couldn't stay there any longer.

"I do." he choked out, sitting up, and Yuzuru made a confused sound, sitting up as well and blinking slowly in the dim light filling the room, but then he saw Javi's face and his own expression changed immediately.

"Javi? What's going on?" he asked cautiously, shifting to get a better look and putting one hand on Javi's knee, as if to stop him from running away "Are you okay?"

Those were the exact same words Yuzuru had asked a few hours before, when they were sitting in that small restaurant, the air cracking between them. And now Yuzuru's eyes were big and full of worry, all the playfulness gone from his expression as he stared at Javi intently, chewing on his bottom lip, and Javi felt even more terrible. It wasn't Yuzuru's fault, that they weren't on the same page.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled, looking down at his hands "I'm sorry, with age I'm getting even worse with the whole... one night stand thing. And with you-" he stammered, cutting himself off before he would say too much "I'm sorry." he repeated weakly "I will-"

"Javi, stay." Yuzuru said quietly, squeezing Javi's knee, and there was something odd in his voice, something Javi couldn't catch "Hey, it's okay." he said soothingly and suddenly Javi couldn't help it, couldn't stop the tears from running down his face, and he had never felt so vulnerable before. It had used to be his job, to be the more mature one, more collected one, and suddenly now it was the other way around.

"Hey." Yuzuru moved closer, hesitating for the briefest of moments before taking Javi's face in his hands "Hey, it's okay. We will talk in the morning, alright? I promise."

Javi sniffled quietly, feeling like a fool he apparently was, but he couldn't help it. There was so much weight on his shoulders, inside his head, inside his chest. He felt old, and vulnerable, and lonely, and he wondered helplessly why it was so hard.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled, and Yuzuru shook his head before gently guiding him to lie down again.

"It's okay." Yuzuru repeated, making sure that Javi was covered properly and then lying on his side, so he could look at Javi's face. There was something in his expression, soft concern and so much care, and Javi could find some solace in a fact that Yuzuru wasn't taken aback by his behaviour.

They just looked at each other, not really touching, and suddenly Yuzuru smiled softly, and he reached to take Javi's hand, their fingers entwining on the mattress.

"I'm bad at this too." he said quietly "But Javi, I-" he hesitated, and scrunched his nose a little, sighing quietly "Just don't go." he asked, brining Javi's hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles "Don't-" his expression crumbled a little, a spasm of pain running through his face, and suddenly he looked like that boy Javi had held in his arms at an olympic rink so many years ago.

"Don't leave ever again." he whispered and Javi closed his eyes, and squeezed Yuzuru’s hand tightly, as if it was the only thing connecting him with the world.

“Okay.” he whispered back, tired but suddenly not feeling like he was going to freeze anymore “I won’t.”

Javi’s eyelids fluttered as he woke up slowly, and he groaned quietly when the harsh light coming from outside the window, and he turned his face to hide it in a pillow, thinking blurrily about going back to sleep. But then his barely awake mind registered the distinct scent swirling in his nose, a mix of sex and sweat and some fresh citrus smell that Javi knew was Yuzuru’s shampoo.

Javi gasped, opening his eyes and sitting up so quickly he felt dizzy for a second; he looked around the room and he felt a lump forming in his throat when he realized that he was alone. He breathed out shakily, a shiver running through his entire body, eyes scanning the room; his clothes were folded neatly on one of the chairs, for sure not how he had left them, and the bathroom door was cracked open, and Javi had no doubt that Yuzuru was nowhere close.

Javi swallowed hard, his throat raw and hurting. Now, in the harsh light of the day, everything what had happened seemed like a dream, and Javi winced, heart squeezing painfully. He really should have known better than to cling to the words whispered under a safe darkness of the night were only a hollow phrases in the morning. And he knew he should go, and he wanted to, he wanted to hide in his room and lick his wounds, but his body felt weird and heavy, and for one crazy second he thought about crawling back under the blanket and sleep, and wait until Yuzuru would come back and talk, and-

There was a quiet shuffling behind the door, and a quiet sound of a key card opening a lock, and a second later Yuzuru walked in carelessly, dressed in an oversized hoodie and with a go to cup in his hand, smiling broadly when he saw Javi awake.

“I thought you’d still be sleeping.” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed “Here, you said the coffee was terrible here so I brought you this.”

Javi stared at Yuzuru, and then at the cup, back at Yuzuru again, and he didn’t understand.

“Wh- what?” he asked weakly and Yuzuru smiled fondly, tilting his head a little.

“You’re still asleep, huh? Well this will help you, I think.” Yuzuru said teasingly, but then his smile dimmed, his expression turning anxious “Javi? What-”

“I thought you left.” Javi blurted out and Yuzuru blinked, confused.

“Well I did, to get the coffee. You still drink it with a bit of milk, right?”

It didn’t make any sense, and Javi felt like something was crumbling inside him, and he closed his eyes, because it was too much, and he would probably start crying if he had to look at Yuzuru for a second longer.

“Javi-?” Yuzuru asked, confused, and Javi kept his eyes shut, like a child pretending that everything was fine.

There was some quick shifting and rustling of a fabric, and suddenly Javi felt warm hands on his cheeks and fluttering breath close to his lips, and his eyes snapped open.

“You’re scaring me.” Yuzuru said softly “What’s going on?”

His expression was honest and concerned, and Javi decided, with his heart stuttering, that he probably deserved to hear the truth.

“I thought you left.” he said again, swallowing hard before adding “I thought you didn’t want to see me.”

“What?” Yuzuru asked, scrunching his nose “I told you that we would talk, why would I-” he sighed, his thumbs moving soothingly on Javi’s cheeks “Javi, I need you to tell me what's going on. Please."

His voice and expression were pleading, and Javi sighed heavily, knowing that there was nowhere to hide now.

"I knew that it was going to be a one night thing." he said quietly, and he didn't have enough courage to look Yuzuru in the eyes, so he focused on the corner on his mouth, his own lips going dry "But it doesn't mean that I don't... I wish it wasn't just that."

Yuzuru didn't say anything, but Javi heard how his breathing hitched, and he had to fight with an urge to close his eyes again.

He didn't know what he expect, but when Yuzuru suddenly grabbed his shoulders and gently pushed him on the mattress, Javi yelped quietly, surprised. Yuzuru crawled on top of him, bracing his hand on the sides of Javi's head, and he leaned down until there were only mere inches separating their faces.

"It's going to be like this." Yuzuru said, quiet and sure, his eyes filled with a million of sparks "I'm going to kiss you, and tell you that you're stupid. Then we will shower, and go for breakfast, and then we will ditch the practice and talk, for real." he ran his hand through Javi's hair, his expression even more gentle "Is this okay?"

"Yeah." Javi breathed out, and it didn't feel real "Yes."

That kiss was different from all of the previous ones, and Javi felt dizzy in a span of seconds. It was slow and gentle, timid, and Javi thought that it was how their first kiss was supposed to look like, and not that desperate fumbling when they had stumbled into an elevator last evening. But he wasn't feeling sorry, because it was perfect now, and Javi let himself drown in that, in warmth and familiarity, even if just for a few seconds.

They were both breathless when they parted, and they just kept on looking at each other, and Javi couldn't tear his eyes away from Yuzuru's face, his flushed cheeks and dark eyes, and slightly parted lips, and he felt something akin to hope sparking shyly inside him.

"Is this the moment you tell me I'm stupid?" he asked, and Yuzuru smiled, wide and beautiful, and happy.

"I changed my mind." Yuzuru said quietly "This is the moment I tell you that I love you." he smiled even wider when he saw how Javi's expression changed, his hand coming to cup Javi's cheek "And I'm pretty sure you love me to."

"I do." Javi all but squeaked, his heart pounding "I-" his voice caught in his throat, because it was surreal and unexpected, but also so, so right, and everything he wanted.

"Are you okay?" Yuzuru asked softly, sliding one hand down Javi's chest and placing it over his heart, and Javi knew what he meant. He was still overwhelmed, everything inside him still trembling with all the emotions he had felt in the last few hours.

But now, looking at Yuzuru's smile, his voice ringing in Javi's ears, everything seemed easier. Brighter. Everything felt like it should, and the echo of the near heartbreak was slowly fading away, like signs of tears disappearing from Javi's face.

"I am." Javi said, wrapping his arms around Yuzuru and pulling him closer "And I will be." he added before muffling Yuzuru's laughter with his lips.

They were going to be okay. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, don't hesitate to tell me what you think!


End file.
